


Beca's Choice

by BeChloeIsLegit



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: A one-shot set at the end of PP3. During a hostage situation, Beca has to make a choice. A life and death choice. Summary sucks but I don't want to give away the story. (Just a little something that’s been rolling around in my head for a while).





	Beca's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The following contains angst, drama, and love. Having tissues ready may not be a bad thing if you’re as big a softie as I am.

Beca Mitchell had to make many choices throughout her twenty-five years of life. Did she want to wear her pink dress or her jeans on her first day of Kindergarten? Did she want mac & cheese, or french fries with her hamburger? Did she go to college as her dad wanted, or did she move to L.A. without her parents' help?

Those choices had been made and sometimes regretted, but this was different. This choice was a matter of life and death. She had no fucking clue what she was supposed to do.

Time stood still as Beca stood in front of Fergus Hobart with a gun pointed at her. She swallowed and tried to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

"I can't," Beca said through the lump in her throat.

"Ah, but you must," Fergus said with a hollow laugh. "You decide, or I'll decide for you."

"No!" Beca shouted, holding up her hand. "Wait! Just wait. Gi-give me a minute. Please?"

"I'll do you one better," Fergus said with an evil grin. "I'll give you ten minutes." He looked at his watch and said, "Your time starts now."

Beca's breath hitched. She thought back over the last twelve hours and wondered how a simple trip to sing with the Bellas again came to this.

** _~~ Beca's Choice ~~_ **

Twelve hours earlier, Beca was hanging out at the bar, sitting just on the fringe of whatever shenanigans the Bellas were up to. It was after lunch, and they had decided to get a drink while waiting for DJ Khaled to announce who won the coveted spot on his Military TV Special AND a recording contract.

Beca sipped her beer as she looked around the room, eyes landing on each of the Bellas as she did. Her stare would linger on each one as she glanced from one to the other. Well, all but one. She couldn't bear to look at Chloe for more than a few seconds as she laughed with and smiled at the Captain that had been assigned as their security detail.

Chloe had taken a liking to the soldier the minute she laid eyes on him; he seemed to reciprocate her feelings. Beca had tried so many times over the past few years to tell her best friend that she loved her; that she was in love with her, but she always chickened out because she was afraid of Chloe's reaction.

Thinking back, whatever Chloe's reaction might have been couldn't hurt as bad as seeing her falling in love with someone else.

"Hey, Beca," Aubrey said, coming up to the brooding brunette. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah," Beca sniffled a bit and smiled. "Just emotional over everything that's happening. You know singing with the Bellas again, maybe for the final time before real life takes over again."

Aubrey nodded and followed Beca's eye line to see she was now staring at Chloe and Chicago. Beca quickly looked away; Aubrey moved in front of Beca so she couldn't see Chloe and Chicago together.

"You know he's just a distraction, right?" Aubrey asked. "He doesn't mean anything to her."

"Distraction?" Beca said with a scoff. "I don't think so. The looks they've been giving each other are a little too intense to be just a distraction."

"Beca, she lo-"

"Excuse me, ladies," Theo, DJ Khaled's producer, interrupted, causing both girls to turn toward him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I speak with Beca for a moment? Alone."

Beca started to say something, but Aubrey beat her to it. "Go ahead, Beca." She gave Beca's arm a gentle squeeze. "We'll talk later."

"Thank you," Theo called out as Aubrey walked away. He turned back to Beca. "So, Beca, would you mind coming with me?"

"Why?"

"DJ Khaled wants to meet you."

"He wants to meet me?" Beca asked. "Why?"

"I'll let him tell you that," Theo said. He stepped back and waved his arm toward the door. "Shall we?"

Beca looked over to see Chloe smiling as she and Chicago hugged.

"Sure. Let's go," Beca said as she downed the rest of her beer and slammed the glass down on the bar. She stood and threw some bills on the bar and followed Theo out.

** _~~ Beca's Choice ~~_ **

"Where did Beca go with that Theo guy?" Chloe asked Aubrey as they stood at the bar with fresh drinks in front of them.

"I don't know," Aubrey said, shrugging as she sipped her drink. "He said he wanted to talk to her."

"What about?" Chloe asked, picking up her drink and taking a large gulp of it.

"I don't know, Chloe," Aubrey said a little tersely. "Ask her yourself when she comes back."

"She hasn't been talking to me lately," Chloe said, looking down into her glass.

"More like you haven't been around to talk to," Aubrey said.

Chloe jerked her head up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you've been ignoring all of us since you set your eyes on the Captain over there," Aubrey said, nodding toward the soldier.

"I haven't been ignoring you guys," Chloe said.

Aubrey snorted. "Okay, if you say so."

"I haven't," Chloe said, defensively.

"Did you know that Emily has quit writing?" Aubrey asked.

"What? When?" Chloe asked.

"She talked about it when you mentioned she had written an original song for us, and immediately turned to make heart eyes at the Captain."

"I wasn't making heart eyes at him," Chloe said softly, her cheeks flushed.

"Okay," Aubrey said, taking another sip of her drink. "Why haven't you asked how Jessica was?"

"Something happened to Jessica?" Chloe asked, turning to look for their sister Bella.

"She got stung by a bee while we were waiting for the bus earlier this morning," Aubrey said.

"But, she's allergic," Chloe said.

"We know," Aubrey said. "Luckily Beca noticed and got Jess's epi-pen out and used it immediately. She's fine by the way."

"I was with you," Chloe said, her brow furrowed. "How could I have missed that?"

Aubrey looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Because Chicago had arrived and you were too busy rushing over to greet your latest obsession."

"I'm not obsessed," Chloe said a bit too loudly, causing several people to look at her. She blushed and cleared her throat. "I'm not obsessed," she said a bit quieter.

** _~~ Beca's Choice ~~_ **

"Think about it, Beca," Theo said. "You've gone as far as you can with the Bellas. Now it's your time to shine. Sleep on it and let us know your answer in the morning, okay?"

Beca shook her head slightly and without saying a word, walked away from Theo. She was stunned by the offer, and she didn't know what to do or where to go.

She wanted, no, _needed_ to talk to Chloe, but she was always hanging around that Chicago dude.

"Maybe I should talk to Aubrey," Beca mumbled to herself. "She's got a good head on her shoulders."

Beca went looking for Aubrey. She checked the bar, but none of the Bellas were there. She decided to take and walk to think and clear her head. She left the hotel and started walking, wandering aimlessly as the thought about the generous offer DJ Khaled had just made her.

"_I can't take it_," Beca thought to herself. "_The Bellas are my family, and I can't just walk away from them. I need to find someone to talk to about this before I drive myself crazy._"

** _~~ Beca's Choice ~~_ **

The Bellas had decided to get an early dinner. They were sitting outside a French bistro, talking about what they would do if the Bellas were chosen as the winners.

"Chloe, where's Beca?" CR asked. "I haven't seen her in hours. Did you text her about joining us for dinner?"

"I don't know where she is," Chloe said and shrugged her shoulders. "Last time I saw her, she was leaving the bar with Theo."

"Ask her where Chicago is," Aubrey said. "I'm sure she knows exactly where he is and what he's doing."

Chloe glared at Aubrey. Aubrey glared back.

"What's going on with you two?" Jessica asked.

"Chloe's upset because I told her a few truths earlier and she didn't like it," Aubrey said, before sipping her drink.

"Was it about how much she's been hanging around Chicago and ignoring the rest of us?" Emily asked.

Chloe blushed and was glaring at Emily now.

"Where is he, Chloe?" CR asked. "Isn't he supposed to be close by providing security for all of us?"

"He, um, had something to take care of," Chloe said, looking down at her hands. "He said he'd see us later."

"Did he say us, or you?" Aubrey asked.

"What is your problem?" Chloe asked. "He's just a guy. It's no big deal."

"It is when you ignore your friends to hang around him," Aubrey said.

"Oh, so that's what this is?" Chloe scoffed. "You're jealous."

Aubrey laughed. "Maybe I am. This trip was supposed to be about us being together as a family. We've lost you to Chicago, and now we've probably lost Beca as well. Thank you for that."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, and Aubrey wouldn't look at her. "Brey! What do you mean, we've probably lost Beca?"

"And I thought Beca was oblivious," CR scoffed.

"What?" Chloe asked, turning to look at CR.

"Never mind," Aubrey said. "It's obviously not important if you haven't noticed."

Chloe got a hurt look on her face and blinked back tears. She pulled out her phone and sent a text.

Chloe: _I missed you at dinner. Where are you?_

"Let's make the most of our last two days together and celebrate that we are together." Aubrey raised her glass, and the others followed suit. "To the Bellas!"

"To the Bellas!" the other girls cheered and clinked glasses before drinking.

"Excuse me, ladies," a man with a French accent said from behind Ashley and CR. "But, are you the Bellas?"

"Yes, we are," several of the girls said.

"Oh, very good," the Frenchman said. "I am Jacques, and I have been sent by Chicago to take you to the event."

"Chicago never mentioned an event," Chloe said.

"He said it was something about an announcement," Jacques said.

"Oh, it must be where DJ Khaled is going to announce the winner," Aubrey said with a smile.

"Well, let's not keep the handsome Frenchman waiting," Flo said, jumping up from her seat.

"We have to wait for our friends Beca and Fat Amy," Chloe said.

"They are already there," Jacques said. "With Chicago."

"Oh," Chloe said and looked at her phone. There was still no response from Beca.

"Let's go," Aubrey said.

The girls stood and followed Jacques to a van, excited at the prospect of being named the winners. The drive was a bit long, so the girls did what they usually do and sang.

Jacques was nodding his head to the beat and smiling as he drove.

** _~~ Beca's Choice ~~_ **

Beca made it back to the hotel and checked her phone. Chloe had sent her a text asking where she was. She smiled slightly and wrote a quick response.

Beca:_ I'm at the hotel. Where are you? I need to talk to you._

Beca hit send and decided to see if Chloe was in her room. She went to Chloe's room, but there was no answer. She went to Aubrey's room; no answer there either.

Beca went to Amy's room and found the door unlocked. She opened it to find Amy talking on the phone as she rushed about, grabbing stuff and putting it into a bag.

"I'm coming for you!" Amy yelled into the phone and then ended her call. "Hey, Beca."

"You want to get something to eat? I have some news," Beca said. "It's good news, but sort of bad news."

"You can tell me in the cab," Amy said, grabbing Beca by the wrist and leading her out of the room.

"Cab? What?" Beca asked as she pulled the door closed behind them.

The doorman whistled for a cab, and the two girls got in. Amy gave the cab driver the address for the marina.

"Marina?" Beca asked. "Why are we going to the marina?"

"Put this on," Amy said as she threw some dark clothes at Beca.

"What? Why?" Beca asked. "Amy, what's going on?"

"My father has the Bellas," Amy said. "He said I needed to come to his boat or he was going to kill them."

"What?!" Beca yelled, startling the cabdriver and causing the cab to swerve. "Why aren't we calling the cops or the military? What about Chloe's boyfriend? Where is he?"

"I don't know," Amy said. "I called the number he gave us, but he's not answering."

"Isn't he with the girls?" Beca asked, getting angry. "He's supposed to be providing security for us."

"I don't know, Beca," Amy said.

"What about Aubrey's dad?" Beca asked. "Can we reach him?"

"That's a good idea," Amy said. "I have a number Aubrey gave me in case of an emergency."

Amy pulled out her phone and actually reached General Posen. She explained what was happening and told the General that she and Beca were just pulling into the marina.

"Stay at the marina and wait for us," General Posen ordered. "I will have men there in less than thirty minutes. Don't do anything stupid."

"Yes, sir," Amy said and saluted the phone before ending the call.

The two jumped out of the cab, and Beca started running down the dock toward some boats.

"Stop, Beca! Stop!" Amy cried out; Beca stopped and looked back expectantly at Amy. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get us a boat and save the Bellas," Beca said.

"No, General Posen said for us to stay here," Amy said. "He's sending men to rescue them. They'll be here in thirty minutes."

"We don't have time to wait," Beca said. "Your dad gave you ninety minutes to get to the boat. We have less than thirty minutes to make it. You were ready to kick some ass in the cab. Now let's go!"

"No, I'm not going," Amy said, her eyes darting around in fright. "General Posen said to say here."

"He's going to kill the Bellas if we don't stop him," Beca said.

"I, I can't," Amy said as tears streamed down her face. "My father wants to kill me. I don't want to die."

"Amy," Beca said, returning to stand in front of her friend. "You're not going to die. I won't let that happen."

"You don't know him the way I do," Amy said. "He'll kill me to get my mum's money. I can't go with you."

"Fine," Beca said, exhaling sharply. "Just tell me where the boat is."

Amy gave Beca the information, and Beca rushed off. She checked several boats and found a small boat with a motor. She started it up and headed in the direction of Fergus' yacht.

As she piloted the boat, she pulled out her phone and tried to call Chloe and then Aubrey; neither answered. She finally called Chicago's number and still no answer. Beca threw her phone down into the boat.

It was only a few minutes before she spotted the_ Fat Dingo Bitch_. She shut off the boat's motor and paddled the rest of the way. She made it to the back of the boat and tied off the motorboat before climbing onto the small platform. There was a ladder leading up, so she climbed it.

Beca looked over the top to make sure it was clear before climbing onto the back deck. She could see the backs of some of the Bellas.

Beca got down on her stomach and used her feet to help her slide across the deck. She made it close to the girls and could hear Fergus talking, so she stopped.

"You don't have much time ladies," Fergus said. "If Amy isn't here in the next fifteen minutes, one of you is going to die. Being the nice guy I am, I'll let you decide who it will be."

The girls all gasped, and several began to cry. Beca used the slight noise to make her way to the side, out of sight of Fergus but where she could still see the girls' backs.

"We have to do something," Chloe whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"What can we do?" Aubrey whispered back.

"Aubrey," Beca called out softly since Aubrey was the closest.

Aubrey looked around and noticed Beca off to the side. She quickly faced toward Fergus so he wouldn't notice anything. "Beca, what are you doing?"

"Beca?" Chloe called out.

"Shhhh!" Beca and Aubrey both said.

Chloe became quiet and looked at Fergus. With her eyes still on him, she tried to lean back to see Beca. She huffed and sat up straight when she was unable to see her.

"Beca?" Aubrey questioned without looking over at her.

"I'm going to create a distraction," Beca whispered to Aubrey from her hiding spot. "When I do, you girls just get up and run down the ladder behind you. There's a small motorboat tied to the back. Get everyone on board and get as far away from here as possible. Help is on its way, but it may be a few minutes. Pass it on, and get ready."

"What about you?" Aubrey asked.

"Don't worry," Beca said with a smirk. "I don't plan to stick around."

Aubrey swallowed and nodded. She whispered the plan to Chloe and Jessica, who in turn whispered it to the others.

"I hope all that whispering is you girls choosing who's going to die first," Fergus called out, causing the girls to become quiet.

Beca made her way below deck. She saw a fire extinguisher on the wall and grabbed it. She made her way back up to the upper deck and found another ladder leading to a roof over the deck the girls and Fergus were on.

Beca climbed up as quietly as she could while holding the extinguisher. Once she made it to the top, she crawled on her stomach over to a small skylight. She cautiously looked down to see the girls looking around as if waiting. She moved slightly to see where Fergus was standing with two of his men. Beca slowly moved forward and stood. She held the fire extinguisher over her head with both hands and threw it as hard as she could to the front of the boat.

The extinguisher hit the deck of the boat and made an enormous banging sound as it seemed to bounce around. She rushed back to look through the skylight. The two men had already made it through the doors with Fergus behind them.

The girls had jumped up and started running to the back of the boat; Beca smiled as she saw them start down the ladder. Beca's smile fell when she saw that Chloe, Aubrey, and CR were arguing as Aubrey and CR tried were trying to drag Chloe to the back.

Beca hurried down the ladder, and Chloe rushed to her as soon as she saw her. Beca grabbed Chloe's arm and started pulling her to the back of the boat. Aubrey and CR started that way, too, when a gunshot rang out, and a bullet hit the deck in front of Beca. They all stopped and turned to see Fergus holding a gun on them; his two henchmen standing by his side.

Beca grabbed Chloe and pushed her behind her; Chloe held on to the back of Beca's shirt. Aubrey and CR stood motionless with fear.

Beca heard the others yelling for Aubrey, Chloe, and CR.

"Get out of here!" Beca screamed as loud as she could.

Fergus moved his gun so it was pointed right at Beca. "They can leave," he said. "You four will be enough for what I have in mind."

Beca took a tentative step back, and Fergus took a step closer, continuing to hold the gun on Beca. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We, um, thought we'd join our friends for a little moonlight boat ride," Beca said, keeping Chloe behind her. She moved ever so slightly so that she was now blocking Aubrey and CR as much as she could from Fergus.

"Think you're funny, ay?" Fergus said as he moved closer. "Where's my daughter? Where's Patricia?"

The two men now had their guns in their hands and were holding them down by their sides.

"Back on the dock," Beca said, somehow keeping her voice even despite how scared she was. "She didn't want you to kill her."

"You should have stayed with her," Fergus said. "Because, now, one of you is going to die in her place. And since you're so brave, I'm going to let you choose which one."

Beca swears her heart stopped. She heard the others gasp behind her and sobs escape their lips. Beca had no fucking clue what she was supposed to do.

Time stood still as Beca stood in front of Fergus Hobart with a gun pointed at her. She swallowed and tried to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

"I can't," Beca finally said through the lump in her throat.

"Ah, but you must," Fergus said with a hollow laugh. "You choose, or I'll choose for you, and you can watch one of them die."

"No!" Beca shouted, holding up her hand. "Wait! Just, just wait. Gi-give me a minute. Please?"

"I'll do you one better," Fergus said with an evil grin. "I'll give you ten minutes." He looked at his watch and said, "Your time starts now."

Fergus looked at the two men and waved his hand at the girls. "Watch them." The men raised their guns and pointed them at the girls. Fergus walked behind them and casually sat in the chair to wait.

Beca stood there, unable to turn or look at the three girls behind her.

"Beca?" Chloe said quietly.

Beca pulled away from Chloe and then turned to look at three of her best friends. Each had tears streaming down their faces; none knowing what to say.

Beca sniffled and wiped the tears from her face. She stared at each girl as if memorizing their faces. She then stood to her full height and turned to look at Fergus.

"I've made my choice," Beca said.

"Good," Fergus said with a sneer as he moved to stand between his two men. "Who's it going to be?"

With tears streaming down her face, Beca turned to look at Aubrey, Chloe, and CR. She looked directly at Aubrey and CR, and mouthed, "Hold Chloe back."

"Beca," Aubrey said and let out a small sob.

CR didn't say anything. She looked at Aubrey and nodded. They both grabbed Chloe and held her.

Chloe started struggling. "What are you doing? No, Beca, please. Don't do this."

Chloe struggled harder, not understanding what was happening.

"Thank you," Beca said to Aubrey and CR. She turned to face Fergus.

"Let them go," Beca said. "And you can kill me in Amy's place."

There was silence for a brief moment until her words registered in Chloe's brain.

"Beca, no!" Chloe screamed as she began to struggle harder. It took everything Aubrey and CR had to keep Chloe back from Beca.

"How very noble of you," Fergus said with a laugh. "But what's to stop me from killing you and then killing them?"

"Because killing them is not your intent," Beca said, trying to hold back her tears. "You just want Amy's money. Let them go, and I'll tell you everything Amy told me about the money before you ki-kill me. Where it is and how you can get your hands on it. But they get to leave first."

"Please, Beca, don't do this," Chloe cried. She had weakened somewhat but continued to struggle to get away from Aubrey and CR.

"Do we have a deal?" Beca asked.

Fergus looked at Beca, scrutinizing her to see if she really knew anything about Amy's money.

"Do we have a fucking deal or not?" Beca asked again.

"Okay," Fergus finally said, causing Beca to let out the breath she had been holding.

"Thank you," Beca said. "Can I have a minute to say goodbye?"

"Go ahead," Fergus said. "No skin off my nose."

Beca used her shirtsleeve to wipe her eyes. She took in a deep breath and let it out. She then turned to look at her three friends with a weak version of her trademark smirk in place.

"You guys go ahead," Beca said, her voice wavering slightly. "I'm badass Beca Mitchell. I'll be okay."

"No, Beca, please," Chloe whimpered.

Beca gave Chloe a slight smile and walked over to her. Aubrey and CR let go of Chloe, and she threw herself into Beca's arms. Beca held Chloe as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"I can't go on without you," Chloe said, her voice muffled by Beca's shirt.

"You'll be fine, Chlo," Beca whispered. "You have Aubrey, the Bellas, and now Chi-Chicago to help you through this."

"I love you, Beca," Chloe cried as Beca's hold on her tightened.

"I love you, too, Chloe," Beca said and pulled back slightly. "I love all of you. You're my family. That's why I have to do this. I can't choose you, or Aubrey, or CR. So, it has to be me."

Aubrey and CR joined Chloe in holding onto Beca. The two girls were crying so hard they were shaking.

"You guys should go," Beca said, trying to pry herself away from them. "Get out of here before he changes his mind."

Aubrey and CR pulled back. Chloe held on, and Beca looked at Aubrey and CR.

"Please," Beca said. "Make sure she gets off the boat, no matter what."

Aubrey nodded, and between the three of them, they were able to release Chloe's hold on Beca.

"I love you, guys," Beca said as she watched them drag a sobbing Chloe toward the ladder. Chloe kept struggling and yelling, "I love you, Beca! I love you!"

Beca watched until she saw Aubrey and CR practically carry Chloe down the ladder. Once they were out of sight, and Chloe's screams were muffled, Beca turned to face Fergus.

Beca wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Fergus. He looked back at her grinning. She moved her head slightly and blinked a few times to make sure she saw what she thought she was seeing. Beca watched as two red dots appeared on Fergus' chest; she moved her head, and they disappeared, but she saw those same red dots on Fergus' two men.

Beca looked over her shoulder to see red lasers aimed at the boat. She realized what was about to happen and quickly dropped to the deck. As soon as she hit the deck, Fergus and the two men fell, and Beca heard a gunshot.

** _~~ Beca's Choice ~~_ **

The Bellas were sitting in a small restaurant on the marina. Chloe sat on the hard chair, staring down at the table in front of her. She was unresponsive to anything and everyone around her. The tears had stopped, and now, she was numb. And heartbroken. And, maybe a little broken all over.

Aubrey and CR had placed their chairs on either side of Chloe. They too were emotionally exhausted, yet the tears continued to fall.

Emily and Jessica were sitting next to Fat Amy with their arms around her. She had tears streaming down her face; tears for her now-dead father. Tears for a man who may not have been the father of the year material, but he was still her father.

Through her tears, Amy kept asking where Beca was, but no one would answer her. The only three who knew were still too traumatized to talk to anyone.

Emily, Jessica, Lily, and Ashley had no clue what had happened after they got into the smaller boat. They had all frozen when they heard the gunshot. They started calling out for Chloe, CR, and Aubrey. They stopped when they heard Beca yelling for them to leave. It was then that Emily took charge and said they should take off but stay close to the boat, so when the others came down, they could pick them up. A French Coast Guard vessel picked them up before the others came down the ladder.

Chloe, Aubrey, and CR were snatched up and immediately placed in a rescue boat as soon as they made it down the ladder. They had barely moved when a gunshot caused them all to freeze and look back to the _Fat Dingo Bitch_. Chloe, knowing what that shot meant, collapsed. Aubrey and CR were able to catch her before she hit the deck. The three sank down to the deck and held each other as they cried.

"Aubrey?" General Posen called out as soon as he entered the restaurant. Aubrey looked up and ran to her father as soon as she saw him. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Are you okay?" General Posen asked.

"Yes," Aubrey said and started sobbing into his shoulder. "He killed her, daddy. He killed Beca."

"No, Aubrey, he didn't," General Posen said. He pulled back so he could see Aubrey's face. "Beca must have known we were there. She hit the deck, and our snipers got him and two other men. Fergus Hobart is dead. One of the guns went off as they fell and Beca was shot in the leg. She's alive, and they took her to the hospital."

"Beca's alive?" Aubrey asked as she smiled through her tears. Her father nodded, and Aubrey grabbed him around his neck and hugged him. She suddenly pulled back, saying, "Chloe."

Aubrey pulled away from her father and ran over to CR and Chloe. "Beca's alive," she cried as she reached them. She knelt in front of Chloe and took Chloe's face in her hands to make sure she was paying attention. "Chloe! Look at me. Chloe!"

Chloe slowly registered Aubrey calling her name. She tried to focus her eyes on Aubrey. "Beca's alive, Chloe. She's alive."

"Beca?" Chloe asked, her brows furrowed.

"Is alive," Aubrey said again.

CR grabbed Aubrey and Chloe into a hug. "Thank God!" CR exclaimed and started crying again.

"Where is she?" Chloe asked.

"She was taken to the hospital," General Posen said, having followed Aubrey over to the girls. "We have transportation to take you to her."

"Come on, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Let's go see Beca."

Chloe was still in shock. She moved robotically as the girls started moving toward the door. Aubrey and CR walked beside her as they walked to the van.

_ **~~ Beca's Choice ~~** _

Beca was laying on her side in a hospital bed, listening to the doctor giving her instructions on caring for her wound.

"It was a flesh wound but still needed ten stitches," the doctor told Beca. "Keep the bandage on and dry for the first day. After the first day, wash the area around the wound with clean water; don't use anything but clean water. You can put a thin layer of petroleum jelly on the wound, so the bandage does not stick to it. Change the bandage anytime it gets wet or dirty. Since it is on your leg and your slacks may irritate it, I suggest having a bandage on it until the stitches come out."

"How long will the stitches need to be in?" Beca asked as she slowly sat up and grabbed her jeans to put on.

Beca winced as she laid back and bent her knees to put her legs into her jeans. She used her left leg to help her lift her hips so she could pull her jeans up to her waist.

"Anywhere from seven to fourteen days. Check with your doctor when you get home," the doctor said. "Do you have any more questions?"

Beca laid there for a minute, trying to catch her breath. She looked down at the hole in her jeans where the bullet grazed her.

"Will I have a cool scar?" Beca asked, as she buttoned and zipped her jeans. She looked down again at the hole in her jeans where she could see the bandage.

"Yes, you will," the doctor said with a smile.

"Cool," Beca said. "When can I leave?"

"As soon as I sign your discharge papers," the doctor said. "And, normally I would say when you have someone to take you home. But, I understand you have someone already here for that."

"I do?" Beca asked just as she heard her name called through the curtain. "I do," Beca said with a smile. She sat up, swinging her legs out so she was sitting on the side of the bed. "I'm in here, Aubrey."

Aubrey rushed in and grabbed Beca in a hug. The doctor smiled and left the area.

"We all heard the gunshot and thought-" Aubrey's voice hitched and Beca patted her on the back.

"Can't get rid of me that easy, Posen," Beca said. She pulled back and looked at Aubrey. "How, um, how are CR and, um, Chloe?"

"They're both devastated," Aubrey said. "But, CR can't wait to see you. And, uh, I don't think Chloe believes you're really alive."

"Well, let's show her I am," Beca said. "The doctor said I could leave as soon as he signed the discharge papers."

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Mitchell," a nurse said as she pulled the curtain aside. "J'ai vos papiers de sortie et vous êtes libre de partir maintenant."

Beca looked at her, eyes unblinking. "Um, do you speak English?"

"I'm sorry," the nurse said. "These are your discharge papers, as well as instructions for cleaning your wound. The doctor also included a few pills for pain. The instructions are on the packet."

"Oh," Beca said, reaching for the papers. "Thank you."

The nurse left, and Beca looked at Aubrey. "I guess I can go now."

"Let's get you out of here," Aubrey said. "Do you need some help?"

"I got it," Beca said and gingerly slid off the bed. She stepped down on her right leg and felt a bit of pain. "Stay close, just in case."

"You got it," Aubrey said and walked out with Beca.

Beca limped because the wound was still a bit sore from where they put the stitches. They reached the waiting room; the Bellas all jumped up and ran over to her. CR was first and grabbed her in a tight hug; she was crying.

Beca held onto her and let a tear slip down her cheek. "Come on, CR. You're ruining my badass rep."

CR laughed and pulled back from the hug. "I'll kick anyone's ass who says your not a badass. You're the baddest badass of them all." CR wiped a tear and said, "Thank you."

The rest of the girls hugged Beca. Amy was the last, and Beca pulled her into a hug.

"I'm really sorry about your dad, Ames," Beca whispered in Amy's ear.

Amy cried a bit and finally pulled out of the hug. "It's okay," Amy said. "He was a bad man, and I can sleep better knowing he's not out there looking for me."

Beca nodded and looked over Amy's shoulder to see Chloe standing there, staring at her.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said.

Amy moved aside, and Beca limped over to Chloe. She pulled Chloe into a hug, and Chloe broke down, her tears soaking through Beca's shirt in seconds.

"We heard a shot," Chloe mumbled into Beca's neck. "And, and I thought you were-"

"I know," Beca said, stroking Chloe's hair. "I'm here. I'm alive, and I'm here."

The Bellas moved away to give them some privacy. Beca and Chloe stood there, holding onto each other.

"Did you, um," Beca started and cleared her throat. "Did you mean what you said on the boat? Or was it just your emotions getting the best of you?"

"Both," Chloe said, not letting go of Beca. "I do love you, Becs. So, so much. I wanted you to know that in case, in case you-"

Chloe let out a sob.

"Shh," Beca said. "It's okay. I'm okay."

Beca held Chloe while she got herself together. Chloe sniffled and buried her face in Beca's neck. She kissed Beca's neck and smiled at the slight shiver she felt from Beca. She pulled back and looked at Beca.

"You were wrong about one thing, though," Chloe said. "I don't have Chicago because I don't want Chicago. I want you; just you. I am in love with you, Beca."

Beca looked in Chloe's eyes and only saw love. She smiled as she reached up to put a lock of hair behind Chloe's ear. She used the pad of her thumb to wipe a tear away before she gently caressed Chloe's cheek with the back of her hand. Beca then slowly leaned in and took possession of Chloe's lips.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and pulled her deeper into the kiss. The kiss ended, and Beca gently touched her forehead to Chloe's.

"I'm in love with you, too," Beca whispered. "And I only want you. I love you, Chlo."

"I love you, too, Becs."

"I have something to tell you," Beca said. Beca told Chloe about DJ Khaled picking her to sing on his Military TV Special and getting the contract to be a recording artist.

"Beca, that's amazing," Chloe said and grabbed Beca into another hug. "I'm so proud of you. At least something good came from all this."

"Signing with Khaled means I'll probably have to move to L.A.," Beca said, staring intently at Chloe to get her reaction. "And I want you to come to L.A. with me as my girlfriend."

"Oh," Chloe said, surprised. She smiled and kissed Beca again before saying, "I'd love to move to L.A. with you. And I would love being your girlfriend even more."

"Yeah?" Beca asked with a big smile.

"Yeah," Chloe responded.

As Beca and Chloe leaned in for another kiss, they felt someone put their arms around the two of them. They both looked to find Amy smiling at them. The rest of the Bellas let out a cheer and rushed over to join the hug.


End file.
